


Souvenir

by Kaesteranya



Series: Guernica [3]
Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We hold pieces of the departed close to our chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

On cold days when the scars started aching, Naoto wondered what it might have been like if she had known the truth. She would return to that place and lie with her back to the concrete and her eyes on the only ceiling she counted as familiar to remember him.

 

Naoto did this because even memories faded away, and when they did she would lose her reasons. Far and enough that she couldn’t remember why she had nearly killed Magato and then cried alone in that room, with him dead and one arm missing and her wearing a coat she could never return.


End file.
